


Beautiful

by KBRC87



Series: Castle Pornado [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: Animated GIFs, Caskett, Castle Pornado, Cock Worship, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBRC87/pseuds/KBRC87
Summary: A Castle Pornado Ficlet





	Beautiful

**Beautiful**

Kate already had a few lovers in her life and therefore seen some cocks, touched and tasted them and felt them inside her. So she could make comparisons to the cock of her current lover Rick.

She had thicker and longer ones, but definitely not a beautiful one. His penis was so even, the thin skin stretched softly over his rock hard shaft when he was erect. She could watch and touch him for hours.

And when he entered her, he stretched her to a stimulating degree and filled her perfectly. It helped, of course, that he knew exactly what he was doing. He only slightly changed the angle of entry and touched places in her that she didn't know existed, how much pleasure they could bring her.

It was fun to satisfy him with her mouth, because there he also fit perfectly. His sperm was delicious, salty and somehow sweet at the same time. She had never swallowed so much of it as she had with him.

Kate was absolutely sure Rick was the most beautiful and best lover she ever had and would ever have, because he would be her last. She also showed that to him by wearing her engagement ring as often as possible.


End file.
